Sean Ledford
Ledford, Sean Andrew *Head Paladin of the Brotherhood Warriors. *6' 2 in. *Carries uniqe variants of the Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, Super Sledge, and Marksman Carbine. *53 years of age. Appearance Sean usually sports a set of T-51b Power Armor aquired from the Brotherhood of Steel. Not often wearing his elmet unless in or before combat. When not wearing his signature armor Sean is wearing pre-war clothes or his father's Vault 8 jumpsuit. Sean is likely seen with a bottle of scotch and a cigar if not, He is stated to be sick. Simple Beginnings In Vault City Born in Vault City after several generations of family in Vault 8, Sean was born in 2233. His father Clay choosing to live in Vault City due to it's very small population of only 97 citizens. Clay planned on moving to New Reno but the population was in the thousands. Sean grew up a safe and proteced child, hating every bit of it. Sean wanted to be part of the Vault City Guard, But his mother Helen objected to it due to the harshness the violence can have on him. Sean eventually did become part of the Guard at age 15 in 2249. Becoming the Captain of the Guard due to his extreme fighting knowledge from studying the books and training himself for the job. Sean held a strong grip on the security of Vault City until 2250 when his mother Helen died at the age of 49 after a serious technical failure while working on the power core of Vault City. Sean then turned away from the focus of fighting mainly and looked towards the advancement of technology so accidents like his mother's death could never happen again. After immediately leaving Vault City with his father, leaving it behind along with the past. The Brotherhood Warriors Sean met Heather in the Brotherhood of Steel HQ, Lost Hills, and immediately married her after 6 months of a committed relationship under the word of Elder Randy (Heather's father). Sean took his friend Larry and two other Knights along with him on a journey to find unknown technology and resources in the name of the Brotherhood, summing up his team to: His father, Heather, Larry, and two other Brotherhood Knights. Traveling to Southern California and fending off several Super Mutant threats to continue research in a team Sean called the Brotherhood Warriors. Heather and Sean had a son named Jacob Ledford in the year 2254 while traveling with the Brotherhood Warriors and stopping in a Brotherhood of Steel bunker in Southern California, Sean teaching Jacob the ways of the wasteland during their travels. And eventually, in the depths of the Wasteland, met with five members under an unnamed legion of sorts (Caesar's Legion but not yet fully formed due to this team being scattered). Who were on a search team, seeing Sean and his allies' Brotherhood Armor they immediately shot on sight, crippling Clay. Sean went into a blaze of bullets and killed four of the five scouts, the other one excaping with but a fraction of his life. Sean immediately used multiple Stimpaks to heal his father and bandaged his wound. Clay then, after awaking from fainting, informed Sean that he was leaving the Warriors to find his own path again. Sean didn't resent to his father's wishes and allowed it. Then, while traveling, Sean and the Warriors encountered a Legion Raid Party that out numbered them 20 to 6 (Jacob not able to fully fight) and had no choice but to flee or die. New Life, New Family To escape their grasp as they constantly searched for them; Sean decided to settle down in the town of Primm, Nevada. Go undercover, take leave from the Brotherhood, and disperse the Brotherhood Warriors. And try to live a simple life with his family, in 2260 he had a son named Ethan Ledford and often left Jacob to raise him but did train and teach his son when he wasn't off in the destroyed Primm buildings reading about the old world and it's technology. One night in the year 2268, Sean was out drinking in the Vicki & Vance Casino and the Legion Raid Party (Now called the Legion Outcasts) had found Sean's whereabouts and assassinated his wife, Heather. And Jacob and Ethan fled in a hurry. Telling their father about the inpending danger, they agreed to flee. And go on seperate ways, Ethan and Jacob heading to Goodsprings, Nevada. And Sean heading to Jacobstown, Nevada. The Lone Gunman Meeting with Marcus and agreeing to build Sean a bunker under the circumstances. Sean lived in Jacobstown until 2271 when he left after discovering, classifying, and studying all of the pre-war science and technology books in the known area. Traveling to New Vegas to earn money to live off of. Sean made his way to The Gomorrah and earned roughly around 5,000 bottle caps to live off of. After leaving New Vegas and enlisting in the Brotherhood of Steel chapter in the Mojave Wasteland, went under a new title simply known as "Gunman". For privacy reasons. After spending his caps, he returned to New Vegas in 2274 to earn more bottle caps, throwing on his trench coat and a pre-war styled hat he called the "Shady Hat" traveled to the Tops Hotel and Casino, and earned 20,000 bottle caps and living off of that. While walking through the busy casino, Sean took the main hall back to the outside, and met a young adult who looked roughly twenty years old and gave the stranger 10 chips Sean had in his pocket as spare. The stranger thanked him and left, Sean not knowing that this stranger was his son Jacob, continued on. Sean lived in his own custom made BOS bunker until the year 2277 when the Battle of Hoover Dam took place. Sean, in surprise, thought it would spread to the BOS as well and left the Brotherhood again. And returned to Vault City as the new Overseer, and lived and governed it until 2281 when the New California Republic officially took hold of Vault City and forced Sean to leave. Sean then moved and lived in Novac, Nevada in an always locked room (unless needing to go out and get supplies). Sean did work for the townspeople of Novac to earn caps, worked with Cliff Brisco who owned the Dino-Bite Gift Shop, and always offered to help Craig Boone and his ally Manny Vargas snipe any outsiders. Sean started to continue his research after living in Novac for 5 years, until 2285. A Step of Faith He first left for the REPCONN Aerospace Museum and discovered many scientific secrets and recipes for making new technology. Then moved and traveled to Vermont with the Rockwell Inc. under the "Gunman" name still. Traveling and seeing his son Jacob yet again, but this time knowing it. Sean ceased to tell Jacob because of Sean still thinking of the identity and Legion troubles. Eventually, in the year 2286, Sean was living in his unnamed BOS bunker/house when teleported to Ethan's personal bunker to see a surprise welcome from both of his sons, their teams including: Bill the Dog, Caz the Cazador, Junky the Sentry Bot, Gibson the 2nd and Sampson. Ethan and Jacob enjoyed the fond welcome home to Sean and he enjoyed it as well after reuniting with his sons after an eighteen year seperation period. The New Journies Ethan informed Sean that the Legion Outcasts were dealt with by Ethan, Jacob, and their teams. Sean, discovering this new knowledge, thought of going back, reuniting the Brotherhood Warriors, continuing his research, traveling with his sons, and many other new opportunities. Under the actual name of Sean Ledford again, having all of these thoughts, Ethan and Jacob told Sean to cool off and finally relax, and think of the new things to do in the Lucky 38 suite in New Vegas, so Sean used Ethan's teleportation device to live in New Vegas until his new life decision.